


Das Geheimnis des Bischofs 2

by saori1202



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saori1202/pseuds/saori1202
Summary: 德扎xTDV 马主教x麻少爷跨作拉郎请注意本篇主要人物：表哥HC x 麻袋少爷赫伯特老父亲Krolock也由表哥伯爵友情串场萨尔茨堡小音乐家友情串场





	Das Geheimnis des Bischofs 2

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景发生在萨尔茨堡，和德扎的故事同一时间线。  
> 这是一个麻袋赫伯特少爷试图吸马主教的血，  
> 却被马主教迷倒甚至被上的故事。  
> 有车  
> 萨尔茨堡小音乐家友情串场。  
> 马伯爵和马主教在本篇故事中是老相识，（别问我为什么主教会和吸血鬼做朋友）但马伯爵不知道他的宝贝儿子去的是萨尔茨堡，否则他一定会打断赫伯特的腿。  
> 剧情弱智，沙雕，OOC，经不起推敲。  
> 一切OOC都属于我！  
> 一些设定
> 
> 1.吸血鬼吸了人类的血之后普通人会被同化为吸血鬼，但HC受上帝的加护，即使被吸了血也并不会变成吸血鬼。  
> 但他会受一点小影响，比如看见血，人的脖颈也会兴奋。（主教出了名的克制，在这里不会有什么实质影响啦。）
> 
> 反之吸血鬼吸了主教的血也会感到难受。但是我们的赫伯特很迷恋这种又痛又爽的感觉（。
> 
> 2.吸血鬼的体液，（包括血液）对人类都有着春药一般的效果。接触到人类的黏膜或者伤口会产生影响。  
> 普通人无法撑过这样的体液接触，会在春药效果发作之前就变成吸血鬼。  
> 至于HC？HC是特别的。（上帝加护真万能啊
> 
> 3.另一个设定是关于圣水的，一般的情况下吸血鬼碰到圣水身体会融化。但是被HC加护（其实是被干）过的吸血鬼赫伯特并不会因为碰到圣水而融化。  
> 但接触到身体仍会令他感到灼烧般的疼痛。接触的地方会留下印记。

赫伯特就这样在科洛雷多的主教宫里留下来了。科洛雷多吩咐阿科找来下人穿的衣服，把赫伯特整个塞进去，要他不要太引人注目；还要赫伯特搬到科洛雷多的屋子里，晚上不许在外面乱晃————只有阿科私下里知道这件事。阿科每次思及此事都心疼的摇摇头————他的主教大人，为了萨尔茨堡的人民安危，甚至不惜舍身降服吸血鬼！主教大人一定是不放心，才把这个邪恶的吸血鬼放在自己身边，甚至让他睡在自己房间的隔间里！他的主教大人啊......阿科一边这样想着，一边默默地抹把眼泪，在心里把主教大人从头到脚吹了一遍。

没多久科洛雷多很快发现，这小子白天无精打采，晚上两眼发绿！有天中午科洛雷多要他把院子里的杂草收拾一下，赫伯特迈着东倒西歪的步子，没走几步就栽到了地上。气得科洛雷多翻白眼，吸血鬼晚上出没他倒是有所耳闻，可这个少爷在吸血鬼里恐怕也是过于能睡了。科洛雷多碍于自己的身份又不好发作，只好又把赫伯特扛了回去，扔进他卧室的隔间。

但当晚上科洛雷多沐浴完毕回到房间的时候，发现赫伯特正从阳台外面翻进来，手里还揣着什么东西。看到主教回了房间，他尴尬的笑了笑，然后继续伸出一只脚，踩在窗外的阳台护栏上——————他科洛雷多的洁白大理石阳台！！！生性喜好清洁，干净利落的科洛雷多感到说不出话。使他夭寿的胡闹小鬼一个月就冒出来两个，一个白天在他发怒的边缘试探，但好歹那个小音乐家还能给他带来上帝的奇迹，晚上回到卧室还要被另一个继续骚扰......科洛雷多感觉一天的时间都被他们霸占了，他主教什么时候受过这种气？

良好的修养还是让科罗雷多把怒火压在了嗓子眼儿。他沉着脸：“我记得我说过，不准你在我没允许的时候四处乱逛。”

“亲爱的主教大人，我为您采了一些花！您喜欢它们吧！”白衣的少年一手撑着阳台，一个转身稳稳地落在了科洛雷多的卧室里，完全无视了主教的阴沉发言。他的白衬衫上挂满了不知名带刺植物的种子，鞋子上还有不知哪里的泥巴。赫伯特大步来到科洛雷多身前，甚至还转了个圈，一大捧叫不上名字的野花几乎被怼到了科洛雷多脸上，甚至还掉了一些碎土在地毯上。科洛雷多狠狠地皱了一下眉头。吩咐阿科叫他穿了的家仆的袍子早被他脱下来皱皱巴巴的扔在地板上，那件松松垮垮的白衬衫又套了回去，深V领子衬得瓷白的皮肤明晃晃的。

科洛雷多看了看遭殃的地毯，赶紧伸手拿过了赫伯特怼过来的一大捧花。“看看自己穿成什么样子，不成体统。”

科洛雷多觉得自己发不出火了，他有点懊恼。

赫伯特看起来忽然变得很高兴，透亮的眼睛笑得弯出了好看的弧度。他搓搓手，露出一个嘿嘿的傻笑。

科洛雷多被这一笑搞得一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“赶紧去洗了！”

很快，科洛雷多发现这个小吸血鬼似乎真的很喜欢缠着他，虽然还是一如既往的不听人话。每次惹得他要发火的时候嘴上却又乖得不行，三天两头于黄昏之时消失得没影，等科洛雷多快爆炸的时候又从窗户爬进来：从他的衬衫里掏出野花，果子，甚至还有一次当着阿科的面掏出一块大海绵，科洛雷多气得脸都绿了。

科洛雷多疲惫的叹气，他感到自己拳头打在棉花上。

这天，科洛雷多提前忙完了工作，匆匆结束了和来宾的会面之后就回到了自己的卧室，他刚推开门就看到赫伯特的半个屁股在卧室内，正准备从窗户跳出去。

“又想溜出门干什么好事？下来。”

主教来到阳台，拉开窗帘盯着他看。被抓了个现行的赫伯特只好吐了吐舌头，原路退回来的时候不小心打了个滑，一脚踩空靠在了主教的胸前，随后被主教脖子上挂的十字架烫的嗷嗷叫。

科洛雷多看着缩到一边委屈巴巴瞪着他看的少爷，忍不住扬起了一边嘴角，从鼻子里发出两声偷笑，随后他饶有兴致的来到赫伯特的身前。

“哦？我还以为你不害怕十字架。”

“实话实说，您胸前这个东西的确令我感到焦虑。”

“为什么吸血鬼会来到这里，我也很有兴趣听你给我解释一下。”

“这个嘛......”

科洛雷多伸出手，把地上的少爷一把拎了起来。

“坐，今晚我在这里看书。”

被囚禁在科洛雷多卧室里的赫伯特感到百无聊赖。主教要他坐在椅子上，可他根本呆不住。他一会儿在科洛雷多的沙发上摆弄自己的衣领，一会儿来到科洛雷多的铜镜前搔首弄姿的整理自己的仪容。科洛雷多像是看到了有趣的东西一样放下了手里的书。

“你在做什么。”

“您难道看不出来吗？”埋头整理头发的赫伯特抬起头来狡黠的冲着科洛雷多一笑。

“我倒是从未听说吸血鬼的容貌能映在镜中。”

科洛雷多起身来到他面前。 “你到底来这里做什么？”

赫伯特脸上的笑容渐渐变成了难以捉摸的神态。

沉默了一会儿，他笑着看向主教：“我只想看看您。”

“哦？顺便再吸一口主教的血？”

“您听我说......我恋爱了！......您令我感到痴迷。”赫伯特说这句话的时候 语气非常非常轻，眼角却不掩饰一丁点的喜悦。

上帝，瞧瞧这个天真放荡，不知羞耻的小吸血鬼！他知不知道自己在说什么

眼看着科洛雷多的脸越来越黑，赫伯特却像是打开了什么开关一样。科洛雷多就在一边看着他一个人在屋里一边说一边跳舞。

“您不知道，我第一眼看到您的时候，我的心就被击中了！我的眼中现在只有您......”

“是的，而且我还渴求着您的血......因为我是如此的希望能拥有您的一部分......”

赫伯特越说越多声音却越来越轻，他靠上科洛雷多的后背，手轻轻的拉扯科洛雷多的外袍后摆。青少年的身形让他根本连主教的脖子都够不到，他把头抵在科洛雷多的后背上。

“只要一点儿。”赫伯特用非常小的声音说，“只要一点儿就能满足我了，发发慈悲吧，我亲爱的主教大人！”

科洛雷多觉得自己不太好了。他一直感到无形的焦躁，理性与眼前的人交替着一波一波的冲刷着他的大脑，敲击着他的理性屏障。这理性的防线在他看到赫伯特的时候总是显得不再有力。奇妙的思绪牵引着他一而再再而三的做出平常的自己不会做的事。

这并不常见。科洛雷多心想。

 

有那么一瞬间，他觉得这恼人的一切或许是亲爱的主降临于他的考验。

“你知不知道你都在说些什么。”科洛雷多竟然平和的吐出了这句话。“你知道这会有什么后果吧。”

科洛雷多甩开了赫伯特的手。未等赫伯特做出反应，他又像是叹了口气，来到旁边的沙发前坐下，没有说话，但也没拿起手边的书继续看。

赫伯特瞪大了眼睛，目光追随着科洛雷多从转身再到沙发。他想说些什么，但又不知道开口应能说些什么。

一时间卧室里陷入了奇妙的寂静。

半晌，科洛雷多先打破了沉默。

“过来。”

"?"

赫伯特转身过去，看着科洛雷多坐着的单人沙发，不知道这句“过来”是什么意思，于是他在沙发前停下了。

科洛雷多把主教的外套脱下来，扔到沙发旁的扶手上，脖子上的十字架也摘下来放在一旁，然后伸手解开了高领里衣的扣子。随后还有点愠怒的瞪着赫伯特。

“我让你过来坐下。”

？？？？？

赫伯特还是没懂，什么坐下？他能坐在哪里？

“emmm...亲爱的主教大人，我没能明白您的意思？您是说......您是说我可以和您坐在一起？”

科洛雷多一脸你怎么这么多废话的表情，拍了拍腿

“还是说，你不想吸血了？”

“是说，您同意我和您睡...啊不！您答应让我吸一口了是吗！您真是慈悲的主教大人！”

科洛雷多此时非常想翻着白眼反悔。眼前这个飞扑上沙发的吸血鬼少爷现在看起来更像一头馋得流口水的野兽。一脚跨上沙发之后，赫伯特跪在沙发上，跨过主教的大腿与他面对面平视。赫伯特小心翼翼的打量着主教的胸膛，热切的目光在主教温热硬朗的颈部扫视着。

令科洛雷多微微惊讶的是，赫伯特竟然没有上来直奔主题。银发的少年像个孩子，又像猫一般；他好像闻到了什么非常美妙的香味，又像是留恋科洛雷多颈部的温度一般眯起了眼，他把头蹭在科洛雷多的颈窝里。  
科洛雷多感觉到冰凉的身体乖巧的贴在自己身上，连着呼吸都是冷的。他下意识地伸出手抚过少年的后背。

“您这里的温度让我感到开心。”

虽然不知道吸血鬼会不会做梦，但赫伯特此时觉得自己就在做梦。他咽了咽口水，令他垂涎欲滴的身体就在他的怀抱中。主教深邃的眉眼，线条优美的颌角，完美修长的手指，包裹在主教袍下面起伏的紧实轮廓...这些都令赫伯特感到目眩神迷。

“您真是个奇怪的人，我头一次遇到主动让吸血鬼吸血的人类。”

“这么说来，吸血前还会征得他人同意的吸血鬼也蛮少见。本以为你们族人净是些野蛮的贪婪猛兽，或许也不尽然？”

“...我想那是因为您的确很特别。” 赫伯特说完这句话之后像是再也忍不住了一般，猛地朝着主教的脖子咬了下去。

赫伯特真的像是他自己说的一样，咬下去之后他小心翼翼的抽出尖牙，像是在克制一般，用舌尖小心翼翼的舔舐着科洛雷多伤口里涌出的血液。他发出微小而愉悦的呻吟，小口小口的舔舐着，虔诚而陶醉；又好像在忍受着什么钻心的痛苦，身体随着舔舐微微痛苦的抽搐。剧烈的排斥感和从未体验过的欢愉一同冲进了他的感官，他几乎落下泪来。

科洛雷多在被咬下去的一瞬间就感知到了某些异常。一般来说人在接触了吸血鬼的体液之后会在短时间内进入僵死状态，之后就会被同化为吸血鬼。而科洛雷多身为萨尔茨堡的大主教，多少受到上帝的加护，这点小事对他来说忍一忍就能过去，因此他并没有特别担心，他是一个特例。

但正因为如此，此时他才能感受到另一份普通人没有机会知道的，吸血鬼的另一个秘密。

随着吸血鬼的体液流入身体，科洛雷多觉得一股侵略性极强的燥热随着心脏的搏动渐渐蔓延到了全身，科洛雷多不由得心中一惊。这毋庸置疑是情欲的燥热，并且来势汹汹。科洛雷多感觉不妙，想要拉开身上的吸血鬼。可是此时趴在他身上舔血的赫伯特好像也已经进入了状态 ，整个人被科洛雷多一碰就软趴趴，还发出奇怪的呻吟，陶醉痴迷得不断往自己怀里蹭。就在科洛雷多用力把他往下拽，赫伯特不断地坐在他身上扭动身体的时候，科洛雷多感觉到有什么要命的东西顶上了自己的胯部，而自己的那部分显然也已经脱离了科洛雷多的掌控范围。

科洛雷多隐约觉得今晚可能要出现一点超出自己预想的事件了。

赫伯特仍然陶醉的趴在主教身上吸血，他毫无顾忌的在主教身上撒泼甩赖，发出羞耻的呻吟，根本没注意到身下的主教已经发出了危险信号。

赫伯特忽然感到一只手猛地提起他的脖子，把他拽离了科洛雷多的肩膀。他意识模模糊糊，本能的伸手挂住科洛雷多的脖子，随后感到身下坐着的人猛地站起来，一只手兜着他的屁股就起身了。挂在主教身上没走两步，赫伯特就感觉自己被甩到了床上。

被甩进软绵绵大床的赫伯特还没反应过来发生了什么，他刚起身就被科洛雷多猛地按回了床上。科洛雷多的脸忽然贴的离他很近，仔细一看，那上面已经渗出不少微小细密的汗珠。主教此时深邃沉稳的眼睛里现在出现了一丝并不好形容的东西。赫伯特用烧糊涂的脑子想了半天，才确定那个东西应该被称为情欲。只是它太不应该出现在这里了，所以当赫伯特真的看到它的时候，一时间没有反应过来。

“你早就知道的，是不是？”科洛雷多像是强忍着什么一样艰难的吐出这句话。

赫伯特烧糊的脑袋想了半天也不知道科洛雷多这句话是什么意思。他心想：难道是说科洛雷多早就知道他会和自己上床？他早就知道自己这么美一定能勾引到主教大人？好像都不是......

然而他此时就算再糊涂也该清醒了。

因为科洛雷多伸手扯烂了赫伯特的白衬衫。还解起了赫伯特的裤腰带！

迷迷糊糊地赫伯特忽然被主教这一系列动作惊醒，他刚要起来发出什么声音就被主教拎起腿又倒回了床上，主教的力气真不是一般的大，钳住赫伯特的手纹丝不动，赫伯特在还没反应过来的时候就被主教扒了个精光。他被拉着翻了个身，刚才扯坏的衬衫被科洛雷多拿来，把赫伯特的手反绑在了身后。

“趴下，屁股翘起来，两腿分开。”

赫伯特好像慢一拍才反应过来，颤抖着转过身子，把屁股冲着主教然后趴下。双手被反绑在背后使他无法支撑自己的上半身，最后变成了双腿分开，屁股高高撅起的姿态，他的阴茎此时也兴奋得微微颤抖，随着身体的颤动时不时摩擦到床单。

“啊啊......主教大人........那就请您连这里也满足我吧......”赫伯特发出难堪又兴奋的呻吟。  
柔软的大床发出了挤压的声音，即使自己看不见，赫伯特也能感觉到身后的主教贴上来的气息。

“腿张开的不够大。”

“啊——————”

他没有料到科洛雷多会把自己的腿伸到他的腿之间，逼他把自己的腿张得更开。赫伯特差一点没跪稳，这一下让他的脸变得通红。他还没来得及让自己变得更害羞，就感觉一只手抓住了他的性器。

“嗯...................”赫伯特的性器被粗暴的撸动，有几下甚至疼得他差点飙出眼泪，他哼哼唧唧的着抗议，却把屁股翘得更高。随后他的屁股被科洛雷多抓住，隐秘的部位被掰开展露无遗，赫伯特甚至能感觉到呼吸喷在上面的细微触感。

“？！？您等一下，您不会————————啊————————————”

这声尖叫发出来的瞬间就软化为甜蜜黏糊的呻吟。赫伯特两眼睁的大大的，满脸臊得通红，不敢相信一般的感受着后穴传来一片粘软湿滑的炽热。他连一口呼吸都没倒上来，就被钻入后穴的某样东西逼得尖叫出声。

“啊.......嗯.......您慢，慢点..............我.......”

赫伯特剧烈的挣扎起来，只因为这感官过于刺激的冲刷了他的大脑。可他却被科洛雷多用更大的力气狠狠地抓住了胳膊，将他的上半身按回了床里。

“啊啊....？不要，求您了,那里不........啊啊啊啊————————————————”

 

赫伯特这下全身的力气像是被抽干一样，连挣扎的力气都没有了，科洛雷多的舌头在他的身体里肆意侵略，这一下来得实在太过冲击，他只能睁着大大的眼睛抽气，泪水再也停留不住，不受控制的从他的面颊滑落，甜腻的呻吟被科洛雷多的动作一下一下的挤出来。

当他觉得自己可能就要这样刺激到昏过去的时候身后的炽热软肉终于从他的体内退了出来。  
然而赫伯特的呼吸还没有平稳上一秒，他感到科洛雷多滚烫的身体整个贴上了他的后背，科洛雷多把左手伸进了赫伯特的嘴里，开始玩弄他的舌头，另一只手牢牢地掐住了他的腰。当赫伯特反应过来时，身后已经被被更加巨大的炽热抵住了。

赫伯特发不出声音，他的嘴巴被科洛雷多伸手堵住，手指夹住了他的舌头，除了流出口水他什么也做不到，而科洛雷多就在这时，将自己早已坚挺的阴茎狠狠地操进了赫伯特的屁股。

“—————————————————————————————————————”

赫伯特被这一下捅得几乎昏厥过去，阴茎的根部被科洛雷多的另一只手握住，快感无处释放，叫不出声音反而令快感无处发泄。它们在赫伯特的身体里疯狂撞击，呐喊着，却找不到倾泻的出口，这一切最终使他的的肠壁狠狠绞紧————他只剩下后穴这一个地方能够倾泻快感了。

科洛雷多明显的因为这一下反应剧烈，他的动作忽然变得更加凶狠。他把阴茎整根拔出来，再狠狠的捅到最里面，反反复复的折磨着赫伯特，手上握着的阴茎却不肯撒开。赫伯特被操得连抽气声都难以发出，只剩下意识睁大的眼睛里能看到情欲的汹涌。

赫伯特觉得自己全身的感官都在渐渐消退，只剩下后穴的快感在身体里肆意驰骋。无法释放产生的痛苦让他的声音渐渐出现了哭腔。

“呃，哈................求您..........啊啊........主教大人，求您....让我去吧.....................科洛雷多.....嗯，啊啊——————————”

带着甜腻的抽气声将本来就理智断线的科洛雷多推上了悬崖。科洛雷多像是理智尽失一般伸手一把扯下赫伯特的发带，他抓着赫伯特的头发 另一手按住不断挣扎的腰，再一次将已经硬得可怕的性器送入了赫伯特的后穴。这次科洛雷多放慢了插入的速度，可力道却大到不容抗拒，缓慢的插入让它的存在感更加强烈，连性器上蜿蜒的脉络都能清晰的感觉到。赫伯特感觉自己的身体在一点点被人强行打开，他整个人被兴奋和羞耻刺激到几乎看到自己眼底噼啪蹦出的白色火花。

科洛雷多捞起已经瘫软在床上的赫伯特，解开绳子将他翻了个身面对自己。双手解放的赫伯特立刻想要将手伸到阴茎那里抚慰自己。可是手刚一伸出去就被科洛雷多啪的一声抓住了。

“把手拿开，我没允许你自己碰这个部位。还是说要我再把你的手绑起来比较好？”

赫伯特发出不满的哼哼声。

“我要求你好好忍住不碰自己，表现好的话就让你射出来。”

科洛雷多虽然这么说，可根本也没给赫伯特选择的余地。他抓着赫伯特的双手按在头部上方，就又开始了新一轮的操弄。

赫伯特觉得眼前天旋地转，主教的脸这次在自己面前这么近的地方，他用破碎的思维思考着，吸血鬼怎么也能有这么剧烈的官能感受，他觉得自己的身体已经不能再多承受一点刺激了。

他的身体已经开始不听他的使唤，明明一点力气都使不出来，陶瓷一般的修长双腿却还是自作主张的缠上了科洛雷多的腰。他发出了更大声的呻吟，死死地缠住科洛雷多的腰不放，让对方用那炽热的楔子将自己狠狠地钉在床上，动弹不得。

持续了数十次的大幅度抽插之后 赫伯特已经到了极限，口水和眼泪随着呻吟不断地流出来滴到床单上，这时候他已经连求饶的话都说不清楚了。科洛雷多也没好到哪里去，他的全身渗出了细密的汗珠，拍打在赫伯特身上的部位也泛起粘腻的水光。平日梳到脑后一丝不苟的棕色卷发由于大幅度的动作垂下来几缕，随着腰部的动作在脸上荡来荡去。忽然科洛雷多的眼神变得可怕起来，随后赫伯特感觉到自己的腰被两只手狠狠地掐住，敏感的后穴也被粗大性器捅到了前所未有的深度———————————

“嗯啊啊————————啊——————————科洛雷多，科洛雷多——————————”

赫伯特被过于充实的感觉冲刷了全身，他下意识地喊出了科洛雷多的名字，随后身体一阵剧烈的抽搐，把炽热的液体尽数洒在了科洛雷多的小腹上。  
同时他感觉到科洛雷多的性器在自己的身体里剧烈的抽搐了几下，腰被掐得更死，像是一点儿精液也不让流出来一般，它们被尽数射进了赫伯特的体内深处。

赫伯特还没从那剧烈的呼吸中平复过来，科洛雷多却已经找回了眼里的一丝清明，他喘着气盯着身下的人，流露出一些相当不可思议的情绪。他没有说话，凑上来撩开赫伯特额头上被汗水打湿的头发，留下一个很轻的吻。

赫伯特已经没有余力思考，感到身边有温热的身体靠过来，他迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去。


End file.
